L'angoisse de l'amour
by Noyume
Summary: Être lycéenne, c'est pas très simple. Arriver dans une nouvelle vie comme cela, c'est stressant, découvrir de nouvelle chose, c'est stressant, découvrir de nouveau sentiment, ça l'est encore plus, et ce n'est pas Yachi qui vous dira l'inverse. /O.S cuty\


**Hey les gens, je suis vivante ! Et j'poste un truc tout mignon avec du... Yuri tout fluffy, oh my god. Je pensais pas un jour pouvoir faire ça XD à vrai dire, j'ai retrouvé ce truc dans mes dossiers hier, il manquait qlq petits trucs pour que ce soit finit, et vu que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour pas faire ce que j'avais à faire, bah je l'ai fini :') -c'est mal d'être une feignasse- je sais même plus pourquoi j'ai écris ça, mais au vu du mot _« labyrinthe »_ qui ornait le haut de ce truc, je crois que c'était censé être un thème, ou une connerie comme ça, mais j'en ai aucun souvenir XD  
** **ENFIN BREF  
** **du coup, voilà un p'tit O.S un peu fluff askip', moi j'le trouve juste un peu cute -ce qui n'est absolument pas normal venant de moi-**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Elle soupira pour la énième fois cette heure-ci. Assise à son bureau, les genoux collés et le stylo coincé entre sa bouche et son nez, elle réfléchissait encore et toujours. Enfin, elle essayait du moins. Et à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir une jeune adolescente blonde en pleine pause ? La réponse était simple : à l'Amour avec un grand A.

Ce n'était pas très original dit comme cela. Après tout, l'amour était un sujet récurrent. À n'importe quel âge certes, mais surtout quand on était au lycée. Après tout, on rentrait dans un Nouveau Monde à ce moment-là, avec plus de liberté, plus de responsabilités et beaucoup plus de personnes à rencontrer. Et c'est bien parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus que l'amour faisait rage à cette période.

Une main apparut dans le champ de vision de Yachi, la faisant sursauter. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Hinata qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?!

\- Tu avais l'air dans la lune.

\- Ahah, non, je... Je réfléchissais un peu.

\- Oh, à quoi ? Demanda le rouquin en souriant

\- Un exercice de maths ! lança-t-elle rapidement, un peu trop pour que ça sonne vrai, mais tant pis.

Le sourire de Shôyô se transforma en moue de désespoir rien qu'à l'entente de la matière, mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais copier tes notes en anglais.

\- Oh bien sûr, tu veux que je te prête mon carnet, tu pourras le lire pendant le déjeuner comme ça.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?!

\- Mais non, du tout, elle sortit le feuillet de son casier avant de continuer, et si tu as des questions, note-les, je t'y répondrais ce soir avant ou après l'entraînement.

\- Yachi, tu es un ange !

La jeune manager se sentit rougir sous le compliment, quelque peu gêné par la franchise de son ami. Elle avait beau commencer à bien le connaître, c'était assez difficile de s'y habituer. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit et le rouquin s'en alla rapidement. Non sans un au revoir bruyant et un signe de la main bien visible qu'elle rendit avec un petit sourire.

Une de ses voisines de classe lui demanda si c'était son petit-copain, ce à quoi elle répondit négativement, expliquant qu'il était seulement un garçon du club de volley et un très bon ami. Le regard qu'elle eut en retour la gêna encore un peu plus. La jeune fille ne la croyait pas totalement. Hitoka s'empêcha de soupirer, de toute manière quoi qu'elle dise, l'autre ne la croirait pas alors elle n'essaya pas de lui faire entendre raison, ce serait une perte de temps et le cours aller bientôt reprendre.

Mais c'était une nouvelle preuve : l'amour était au centre des préoccupations de tous lycéens. Et c'était pénible. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Parce qu'après tout, quoi de plus que l'amour ? Ce sentiment positif et si merveilleux, où quand on le ressent, on a l'impression que des ailes nous poussent, que l'on pourrait tout faire ! C'était beau.

Sauf quand on s'appelait Yachi Hitoka.

Dans ce cas-là, c'était moche. Moche, et en plus c'était l'enfer. Ça ne lui faisait aucunement pousser des ailes, ça ne la faisait pas se sentir bien, et encore moins vraiment heureuse. Non, ça l'a stressé juste. L'amour c'était stressant, pénible et fatigant. Voilà.

Elle gribouilla une étoile sur son cahier. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que disait son professeur. Non pas que ses pensées dirigées vers une certaine personne l'a bloqué -enfin, si, en grande partie-, mais en plus, l'homme qui lui faisait cours avait une partie de sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. Ça aussi, c'était stressant.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, beaucoup de choses étaient angoissantes pour elle. Elle n'était absolument pas faite pour vivre dans cette société ou même le plus calme des Hommes pouvait se retrouver à tirer sur n'importe qui dans la rue du jour ou lendemain sans prévenir.

Elle soupira à nouveau, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien aujourd'hui... Des bruits de conversations attirèrent son attention sur l'extérieur. Par chance, elle se situait près de la fenêtre alors elle put regarder en toute impunité la classe de terminale qui s'échauffait.

Attendez... Classe de terminale ? Donc il devait y avoir...

\- Yachi Hitoka !

\- Hi !

Elle se redressa vivement sous le coup du hurlement, regardant avec surprise son professeur qui la sermonna rapidement avant de continuer ce qu'il disait plus tôt. Enfin, sûrement, mais elle n'en savait rien puisqu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, l'extérieur semblait beaucoup plus intéressant si vous vouliez tout savoir. Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver la personne qu'elle recherchait. Enfin, elle voulait surtout savoir si c'était sa classe ou non. Après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule terminale à Karasuno.

Plus discrètement que précédemment, elle se pencha un peu et jeta quelques coups d'œil tout en surveillant son enseignant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas la louper s'il arrivait à la reprendre une nouvelle fois. Notre blondinette était presque sûre qu'il était sadique et avait des tendances qu'on ne décrira pas ici, bien que les images mentales affluaient en masse dans son cerveau.

Elle put enfin trouver la magnifique chevelure noire de sa sempai, entourés par d'autres filles. Bizarrement, Shimizu était quand même celle qui rayonnait le plus à ses yeux. Et pas qu'aux siens quand on se rappelait de l'existence de Nishinoya et Tanaka.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à regarder son aînée rien que pour sa beauté. Elle avait tout à envier à la jeune fille. Outre son physique, elle avait une grande patience, intelligence, elle était douce et calme... Elle n'avait que des qualités en fait. Et pourtant, étrangement, la blonde ne l'enviait pas. Elle l'admirait et... Elle l'aimait.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours plus rapidement que prévu pour Hitoka qui sursauta. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et regarda à nouveau dehors, les filles avaient disparut. Elle s'était endormie entre temps, ou elle avait fait un bon temporel pour ne pas remarquer l'heure passée ? Elle opta plus pour le bon temporel, beaucoup plus plausible et rassurant. Oui, rassurant. Après tout, si elle s'était endormie ses camarades auraient dû le remarquer et n'hésiteraient pas à se moquer. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de voir si on ne la raillait pas déjà, mais rien. Rien dans sa classe, et rien dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle y marcha. Tout semblait normal. Aussi normal que d'habi-

\- Yachi.

Son pauvre cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle faisait un bond en arrière. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir Kiyoko, toujours aussi resplendissante. Quand la plus vieille apparaissait, au début, elle avait toujours eu le souffle coupé, c'était dingue.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle avait réussi à faire passer cette tendance, après tout, elle ne savait jamais trop rien de ses réactions. Ni même de ses pensées, à bien y regarder elle se perdait toute seule dans son propre dédale de réflexions.

\- Yachi, tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui !

La brunette lui fit un petit sourire sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien à ce propos.

\- On va se changer ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elles commencèrent à marcher sans se presser. Ça y est, la plus jeune commençait à se sentir de plus en plus fébrile. Est-ce que sa sempai l'avait trouvé étrange ? Quoiqu'elle était toujours un peu étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retint de ne pas se prendre la tête entre ses mains de justesse. Et tandis qu'elle se morfondait un peu plus chaque seconde sur sa stupidité, Kiyoko se stoppa dans un couloir vide. La blondinette ne le remarqua que quelques instants plus tard et lui fit face. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand la plus vieille prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Yachi resta interdite pendant presque une minute. Avant de se reprendre en gesticulant dans tous les sens, parfaitement gêné.

\- Mais, non, de quoi tu parles ?! Tu n'as rien fait !

\- Eh bien, tu sembles étrange ces derniers temps... Tu m'évites ou tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise. Pas que ce soit un reproche, mais je me disais que j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose de mal.

Hitoka bugua. Littéralement. Son cerveau venait de cesser son activité, arrêtant de lui fournir toutes les informations nécessaires à sa survie par la même occasion. C'est à dire, faire battre son cœur et respirer.

La main qui se posa sur son épaule la ramena, comme par miracle, à la vie. Elle fit un bond en arrière, le visage complètement pivoine.

\- No-Nnnnnn-Nonnonnonnononon !

Kiyoko la regarda, éberluée. La stupeur passa rapidement à un air désolé, tandis que la blondinette se giflait intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué que son aînée s'était rapprochée, les idées trop confuses, alors pour elle, Shimizu semblait s'être téléporté l'espace d'un instant. Eh bien entendu, son corps avait réagi plus vite que sa pensée. Voilà pourquoi elle se détestait souvent.

\- Ce- Ce n'est pas ça ! Pas du tout ! C'est pas ta faute ! Euh... C'est moi !

La délicate main que la brune avait gardée en l'air se referma doucement avant de reprendre sa position initiale, près de son flanc.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle alors, une moue -adorablement- inquiète.

Yachi se baffa intérieurement à sa note mentale. C'était pas le moment de penser à la _cuteness_ de la plus âgée.

\- Je, euh... Bah... C'est que... En fait...

 _« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, ça me rends dingue et ultra-nerveuse que je pense en mourir d'ici les prochaines heures »_ lui cria son cerveau _,_ et c'était la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer ça comme ça. Puis que dirait Kiyoko ? Elle n'était probablement pas de ce bord-là et qu'aurait-elle à faire d'une pauvre première année comme elle ?! « _Si seulement un trou de souris était dans le coin... »_ sa propre réflexion l'acheva. Il n'y avait pas de trou de souris, il n'y avait pas d'issus et personne pour voler à son secours. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule face à ce qu'elle trouvait être la perfection. Bizarrement, elle pensa qu'elle avait plus de chance qu'un astéroïde tombe sur l'école, mette le feu, détruise le lycée et ravage la ville dans un incendie meurtrier plutôt qu'elle arrive à exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprends...

La voix douce était rassurante, autant dans ses propos que dans son intonation. Elle s'en voulut d'autant plus. Shimizu était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, de trop bien, ça devait en écœuré plus d'une. Mais pas Yachi, elle, elle s'en voulait. Elle était incapable d'être sincère avec une aussi belle personne, et c'était atroce dans un certain sens, c'était moche. Moche comme l'amour.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se changer. Viens.

La terminale passa près d'elle en disant cela, l'air tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que sa main soit soudainement attrapée, sans préambule. Elle se retourna vers sa cadette, légèrement surprise par le retournement de situation.

\- Je t'admire beaucoup ! lança cette dernière, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et l'expression affolée.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, la blondinette lui lâcha brusquement la paume, comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle continua tout de même sur sa lancée, animée d'une bravoure nouvelle.

\- C'est le problème ! Du coup, je suis incapable de te réussir à te parler correctement ! Et... Et je m'en veux ! Parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien ! D'extraordinaire même ! Je... Je... Et je... J'me sens pas capable d'être à tes côtés ! Coupable ! Oui, je pense que coupable serait le bon mot... Enfin ! C'est... C'est étrange hein... ! Je suis... Je suis étrange, désolée ! Et pénible ! J'ai aucune confiance et j'en ai encore moins malgré ta gentillesse ! C'est horrible ! J'me... j'me sens horrible... Pardon ! J'avais peur de t'en parler, et en fait... J'ai encore peur même maintenant ! Je voulais pas que tu me repousses et... et...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, piquants par endroit, le nez la chatouillant tandis que sa vue se brouillait peu à peu. Vraiment, elle n'était pas bonne à sortir.

Une douce main se posa sur sa joue. À l'inverse d'habituellement, le geste la calma. Elle remarqua alors les petites rougeurs sur le visage de son aînée, la rendant toujours plus mignonne et ravissante. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire tranquille et familier.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir... Je suis même flattée... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire naître ce sentiment envers ma chère kohai. Et puis, il est tout à fait normal que tu admires quelqu'un ! C'est de notre âge. Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en vouloir comme cela, voyons. Je te trouve vraiment adorable comme cela, et je te remercie beaucoup. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Shimizu glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la tira à sa suite, comme pour se justifier, elle ajouta qu'elles allaient être en retard pour le club.

Quant à Yachi, juste derrière, elle hésitait fortement entre rire et pleurer. Elle s'était trompée en lui faisant sa déclaration improvisée en osant lui dire qu'elle _l'admirait_ au lieu de lui dire qu'elle _l'aimait._ L'erreur était tellement improbable, grossière et risible que la jeune fille ne put que s'insulter en boucle, et ce, pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

 **Ahem, j'imaginais pas une autre fin que celle-là XD Désolé à ma pauvre Yachi mais elle est tellement pas doué qu'il fallait qu'elle se rate quelque part :')  
** **En espérant que cela vous aura plût, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si y'a des coquilles ou autres !  
** **à la prochaine,  
** **Cia !**


End file.
